Sleeping Through Tomorrow
by chocolatshell
Summary: Daisuke lands in a bad future. Now he has to change it. full summary inside Lots of pairings. het and slash


**Sleeping Through Tomorrow**

_Author: chocolatshell_

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any characters thereof. The plot, however, is mine._

_Summary: Several months after defeating Malomyotismon, Daisuke attempts to go to the digiworld. But instead, he ends up in a future he didn't quite expect. Or want, for that matter. Now, with help from the enigmatic Fareye and the other digidestined, he has to find his way back to his own time, and try to erase this unpleasant future as well._

_Genre: Romance/Action, Adventure_

_Warnings: Slash! And –slightly- mutilated people and all that… Nothing too bad, I think._

_Pairings: Taito, Daiken, Takari and Jyoumi. Plus Daito, Taiora, Kenako, Koura, Kenato, Daikeru and Daikari._

_Feedback: Please!_

_A/N: I do not know or pretend to know any Japanese whatsoever (hell, English isn't even my first language), so naturally I won't use that. But because I greatly prefer the Japanese names to the English ones, I will use those._

_**Added a piece** and changed some things around. Though looking really good in Word, messed it up a bit. Tried to make it look clearer. I don't know why they have to put all the lines so far apart..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1. 'Laws Of Physics Be Damned'

As far as anyone could remember the beginning of the end started one mild Sunday evening in July, 2011. The sky hadn't been quite able to make up its mind whether to be blue or pink and had turned into the quite charming colour inbetween. Daisuke Motomiya, eighteen years old and, truth be told, quite attractive, was leaning out of one of the tiny square windows which were, seemingly, the only openings in the huge construction which was lazily floating a few feet above the ground. Said huge construction was made from rusty metal, several meters thick, and was vaguely bean-shaped. Actually, from the outside it bore a quite striking resemblance to the Base the Kaiser had once inhabited. Only the Base had been far less rusty. From the inside the construction was filled with hundreds of thousands of pipes. Some as thin as a needle, others so thick it took you a few minutes to walk around them. The entire thing, lovingly called 'The Pipebean' by its two engineers, seemed to be held together by rust and belief alone. Which was, incidentally, the case.

But to come back to the youth leaning out of the window, Daisuke wasn't leaning out of the window just for fun, or for admiring the colour of the sky. These days, leaning out of a window was far too dangerous to be doing it for things as trivial as admiring the sky. No, he was leaning out of the window to try and get a better look at a small shiny thing that looked as though it was heading straight for The Pipebean. Unfortunately, it was too far away to see what it was yet. Daisuke wasn't unduly worried about the fast approaching shiny object. He had seen far too many fast approaching shiny objects to be worried about his one. He was curious, though. He wondered if perhaps Taichi or Ken had gotten hold of one of the atmosphere-shuttles. That would certainly be helpful, especially if it was one of the newest models. Perhaps he should go and get Fareye already. He knew how the other hated it to be the last to know things. He grinned, a rare occurrence nowadays, and was just about to turn around to look for the other Pipebean engineer when the assumed-shuttle suddenly started emitting a bright light. Bright lights, actually. In all colours of the rainbow.

"Shuttles aren't supposed to do that." Before he could say or do anything else, something hit him hard in the chest, toppling him over. For a split-second he could've sworn he was looking at himself. Then the world turned black.

--------------------------

Daisuke Motomiya, twelve years old and Odaiba's resident goggle-boy, was completely, utterly and absolutely bored. Soccer training had been cancelled, his computer had crashed an hour earlier and Jun and his mom were watching some stupid program only girls could watch on TV. He was convinced there was some kind of complot against him, making sure he felt really miserable. But for the naturally cheerful Daisuke half an hour of wallowing in self-pity was more than enough. He got up from his bed, blankets and pillow now squashed, grabbed his D3, hollered that he was going out and proceeded to make his way to the school. He figured he'd go and visit Veemon. Now that was someone who would appreciate his company, he thought glumly. Up 'til a few days ago, he and Ken had been inseparable, but _now_ Ken was going steady with Miyako and Daisuke might as well have been invisible, for all they cared. He moodily kicked a small stone. 'If it had been any other girl, he though, it wouldn't have been so bad. Why did it have to be Miyako? She hates my guts!' He stubbornly ignored the fact that his heart made funny jumps every time he so much as _thought_ about Ken. He was head over heels in love with Hikari, after all. Everyone knew that.

Daisuke brightened considerably the moment he arrived at the school building. He hadn't seen Veemon or any of the other digimon in quite a while. He carefully made his way to the computer room and pointed his D3 at one of the screens. After the obligatory 'digigate open!' he felt himself being sucked into the computer, as usual.

----------------------------

_Meanwhile, in Paradise._ "I can't fucking believe you, Yagami!"

Taichi skilfully avoided yet another heavy object thrown at him by his now ex-girlfriend.

"Sora, sweetheart- I can explain!" He tried. But we all know _that_ never works, don't we?

"Don't you sweetheart me, Taichi Yagami! There's no excuse for what you've done!"

"But-"

"Out! Now!" Another heavy object followed that exclamation. Taichi, sometimes quite the airhead but overall knowing what's good for him and what's not, decided that right now the best thing for him was to simply obey that order and get the hell out of there.

Sora, now out of heavy objects altogether dropped down on the couch and started to sob. She had been so sure she and Taichi were meant for each other. And now he'd gone and cheat on her. It's scientifically proved that physically, women can stand a higher amount of pain than men but something emotional like a cheating boyfriend (or, for example in Mimi's case, a pretty dress being ruined) would bring them down every time.

-----------------------------

Daisuke had fully expected to crash down on the grassy and/or muddy ground of digiworld with all the grace of a sack of potatoes, as usual. Granted, it was far from comfortable, but you didn't just lose conscience, like apparently happened now, either. He was lying on a cold hard floor with the mother of all headaches creeping up on him and now apparent ability to move arms or legs.

"Daisuke?" The voice was hoarse, like whoever was talking had serious pain in his throat. The voice sounded somewhat familiar. Now if only his head would've cooperated he might've been able to place it.

"Daisuke?" The voice insisted. He risked opening his eyes a little, groaned, closed them again and wished he hadn't opened them in the first place. Partly because his head really hadn't liked it and partly because whatever was currently hovering above him wasn't too pleasant to look at.

"Dais?" Thin fingers touched his cheek. He tried turning his head away. Big mistake. New Year's eve had suddenly decided to hold rehearsal behind his eyelids and someone seemed to be using a giant hammer to redecorate the inside of his skull. On second thought, it was probably an axe. He moaned and passed out again.

Fareye didn't quite understand what had happened. One minute everything was going as smoothly as can possibly expected in the middle of the first inter-worldly war, the next there's a total eclipse, a loud scream and Daisuke looks years younger. And not very lively. He sighed and picked Daisuke up to carry him to his bed. _Physically_ it would've been completely impossible for Fareye, one and a half heads shorter and twice as thin, to carry Daisuke. That he did manage it with ease should tell you something.

----------------------------------

"Someone's been redecorating the place, then?" Daisuke asked, getting an uneasy feeling it had something to do with a hammer. Or an axe, perhaps. Which was quite ridiculous since obviously neither was available here.

The place, wherever or whatever it was, was completely empty and black. There was only one other person there, huddled on the floor, wrapped in an ancient cloak (Well, he assumed it had once been a cloak. At the moment it looked more like a half-disintegrated towel). Oddly enough Daisuke could see the man (it was a man- one at least as ancient as the cloak, if not more so) and himself quite clearly, even though there wasn't any light to speak of and only blackness all around. Daisuke wasn't sure if this was an improvement or not. The blackness looked pretty well looked after, he decided, and no one was trying to blast his head off, which was a definite plus, but even Fareye's outfit (and that's using the term loosely) looked in considerable better state than the little old man, clothes included, sitting cross-legged in the darkness. Daisuke took another look at the man, decided there was a reasonably large possibility that he'd been that for ages and was about to step to check if he was right, when the little old man started to talk.

"No, it's always been this way, really." He said. If Daisuke hadn't spent the last few years with only Fareye as continues company, he might've thought the man's voice sounded awfully raspy. As it was, he'd never notice a thing like that. Mind you, hoarse as it may be, Fareye's voice did sound a lot more pleasant.

"Er… Would you mind telling me exactly where I am?" Daisuke tried.

"You're nowhere." The man answered, sounding rather satisfied with himself.

"Ah, I see." Daisuke looked around once more, but there was nothing but impenetrable darkness all around them. He shifted his gaze to the man again. He was ridiculously short, his eyes didn't seemed to be closed for good and he had a weird little ponytail on top of his head. Realisation dawned.

"Say, aren't you Gennai?" He asked, never having seen the man so old himself, but the others had described him. 'Short, freaky, no eyesight to speak of and a weird little ponytail on top of his head' Fareye had explained once.

"Indeed." The little old man, Gennai, answered. Nodding his head vigorously as he did so, leaving Daisuke to fear it would fall off.

"I see." Daisuke said quickly, hoping that would stop the nodding. Luckily, it did. Daisuke coughed.

"So…" He remembered Hikari telling him once that as soon as you started asking serious questions, Gennai would disappear faster than an ice cube in a flaming pit. He did want to know where the hell he was, but he also didn't want to lose the only company he had, odd as that company might be.

"Where was I again?" He finally blurted out, curiosity winning out.

"Nowhere." Was the oh so informative answer.

"Aha. Er… Could you, perhaps, explain to me exactly _why_ I'm nowhere?" Daisuke ventured, thinking that perhaps that would get him more understandable results.

"You are nowhere because the space-time continuum has been disturbed." Was the oddly forthcoming answer.

"Space-time continuum? That's from Star Trek or something, right?" This earned him a glare. It was incredible, but apparently a person _could_ glare with their eyes closed.

"I assure you, young man, it is very real, indeed." It wasn't that the words were unkind. It was the tone they were spoken in. It'd make you step back on instinct alone. Well, not Daisuke, of course. But other people would. He did have the decency to blush, however.

"Okay, okay. It's real… What does it have to do with me?"

"Where you were is now someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Indeed."

"Who else? And what do you mean, where I was?" For years, Daisuke had lived with mindology alone, logic was still way out of reach, at the moment.

"Your place in the universe. It is now occupied by someone else!"

"I see. Er… Why? I mean, don't they have a place of their own? Who is it, anyway?" Daisuke was getting more and more confused. It was the damned black place. It did things to you. Or to be more precise' it let you do things to yourself.

"It's you."

"Me? What the hell? You said I was nowhere. And I know I'm here! I can't be there as well, can I?"

"The younger you. The you of six years ago." If it had been a movie, of that Daisuke was sure, he would've fainted now.

---------------------------------------

Mindology is an interesting thing. Some say it's the opposite of logic. It isn't really, though. Actually, it's logic which is so far and deeply thought trough and analyzed that it's become completely illogical. The other end of logic and more. But we'll spare you the more.

When the unreal and the real world merged, they tried to reach an understanding. Neither real nor unreal. A little bit of both. The unreal world's complete illogicalness feel away and so did the real world's logicalness. The laws of physics for example. Actually, everything that was logical, everything that people ever learned, all that was simply blasted away at the merging. Now you might think, but there wasn't illogicalness either. That's true, but for many this didn't matter. They thought it didn't matter, at least. Mindology was still there. Gravity was gone. This means people should stop sticking to the earth. They didn't, cause they've _always_ stuck to the earth, and no matter what you try to tell them deep, deep down inside they know, they believe with all their heart, that they _will_ _always_ stick to the earth, no matter what happens. And that, my friends, is mindology. Still, no one _really_ understood why they kept sticking on the earth. Well, _no one_ is a lie. There were two people who did understand mindology. Who knew it inside out and backwards and who could use it to their own devices. One of those people was Daisuke Motomiya. The other was Fareye.

------------------------------------

It wasn't, Daisuke decided, that the other was truly _ugly_. If you looked at him long and carefully enough, you could imagine him having been quite handsome once.

No, _ugly_ wasn't the right word. Destroyed. Mutilated. Starved. Torn apart. Human only after excessive use of imagination. Effectively half-killed. Those were closer to the truth.

His hands, the back of each littered with scars, were rather small with slender fingers. Nine, to be exact: the left index finger was missing. The right side of his face, though having a scar here and there, wasn't quite as messed up, just awfully dirty. Then again, the place didn't exactly look as though it had a shower or a bath somewhere. The left side of his face was for the most part hidden under a grimy grey-brown (it had probably been white once, though you couldn't say for certain) cloth tied awry his head. The iris of his right eye, the only one that was visible, was almost white with a light greenish (or perhaps yellowish) hue, which looked rather unnerving. His hair looked rather unkempt and had both black and pale blond strands, so mixed up that it was impossible to tell what the original colour had been. He wore a faded dark blue hat, which seemed ready to fall apart at any given moment, and what might once have been a pair of jeans, a dark shirt and an over-sized brown coat but was now hardly more than just a bunch of rags.

And still… There was something that seemed to change the whole. Some kind of _charm _perhaps. The way he seemed to strut while he was actually limping. The way he seemed to be proud of this place, seemed to _love_ this place. There was nothing else to love, after all. The way he seemed perfectly alright, the way you forgot that he was practically invalid and the way the roughness of his voice became less and less disturbing and more and more drowned out by enthusiasm the more he talked.

The way you actually wanted him to come down to earth, face the hard facts and let himself be miserable. The way you really wanted nothing more than to sit down and have a good cry over it all. That sort of way.

-----------------------------------

The fact of the matter is, in fact, that there are some people who just fit together. Then there are people who fit even better together. Incomplete when they're apart. Like a salt and pepper set, really, to take one of the most unromantic examples conceivable. Of course, there are some people who have all the luck and find someone with whom they fit together so perfectly that no matter what they try to do themselves, they'll always end up together and, unless one of them sadly passes away too soon, they'll live happily ever after. These are the people whose lives feature in movies or novels. People like…

Well, Taichi and Yamato, for instance. Neither of them would ever it admit, even under heavy torture, but love each other they did.

It's scientifically proven, and mindologically correct, that it's actually much easier to tell a person you don't really love that you love them. In this aspect, you can compare people to fizzy drink and peppermint. Each delicious when taken separately, but put them together and they just cancel each other out.

Opposites attract for a perfectly good reason. Mother nature's not stupid, you know. Not entirely, at least.

------------------------------------

"Now, now. Calm down a bit, girl." Yamato said, handing Sora yet another tissue.

"Well, I need to pour my heart out to someone, don't I?" She answered, sobbing.

"Don't be ridiculous." Yamato admonished, sounding rather amused. "If you wanted to pour your heart out to someone you would've gone to Mimi. The only reason you're here is to make sure I'll side with you, not Taichi." Sora chuckled through her tears. "You know me too well, Yamato."

"Indeed I do. Oddly enough, I do still like you." This earned him a half-hearted smack against his arm.

"So you do side with me, then?"

"We-ell…" Yamato didn't really feel like getting caught in the middle of a fight between Taichi and Sora "Of course Taichi _was_ wrong by cheating on you…"

"But he can't really do anything wrong, according to you because he's your best friend."

"Be a bitch, will ya?"

"Are you calling me a bitch!"

"Damn right."

"I'm not a bitch!"

"I've been trying to keep peace with both you and Taichi for years and now you're suddenly condemning me! I don't know about you, but it's my humble opinion that that's bitchy."

"… Fine. I'm a bitch."

"Glad we cleared that up."

"But Taichi's an asshole."

"Won't argue with that."

"And you're utterly pathetic."

"What! Who are you calling pathetic? Why the hell am I suddenly pathetic?"

"Oh, please. It's been obvious for _years_."

"Pray tell me _what's_ been obvious for years?" Yamato asked, seriously irked now.

"That you're in love with Taichi, of course." Sora answered, suddenly ridiculously interested in her fingernails.

"What the hell, woman! You've really gone and lost it now, haven't you?"

"Please. The moment we told you we were an item, green smoke emerged from your ears. You've been jealous as hell quite some time and you know it."

"I…"

"And it's not like you could _possibly_ be in love with me. It's not like we fit together _at all_."

"True. But I'm not in love with _Taichi_ either!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I was just… You know, afraid I'd be the third wheel on the wagon and all that. You know."

"Aha. Well, got your eye on anyone else then?"

"Hmmm… Not in particular. Why? You thinking of anyone?"

"Well… Ken's cute."

"Hmmph…" They sat in silence for a while.

"Say…" Yamato started.

"What?"

"You think he still has that whip?"

"_Yamato!_"

---------------------------------

"So you tried to go through the digigate and ended up here instead?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Daisuke answered, taking the offered cup of warm liquid.

"You don't know anything else? How it possibly could've happened? Wasn't there anyone else with you?"

"No on both counts. I went alone. Everybody else was too damn busy with each other."

"Now, now. No need for such venom. You know what date it was?"

"Er… July? July something. 2005, that is."

"And the war?"

"What war?"

"The war you're currently in the middle of, for example. The one that's well on its way to destroy every living thing?"

"Don't think I know that one. Why?"

"It started in July, you know. July 25th 2005. I'll never forget that date as long I live."

"You think it started without me noticing?"

"Ha! You can't not notice a war, Daisuke! Especially not this one."

"Geez, just making sure…" He defended himself.

"I know, I know."

"Now, care to tell me what we're waiting for? He asked. They'd been sitting at the small rusty table for quite a while now, talking and drinking the mysterious warm liquid which, incidentally, tasted like warmed up ditchwater but probably _was_ something far worse.

"For Taichi and the others to come back."

"Oh. So you know Taichi as well!" Fareye laughed. "Of course I know Taichi, you little featherbrain! Don't you re…" He stopped abruptly.

"What? Fareye, is something wrong?" He asked. Fareye slowly shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine really. I just didn't think… Oh well, it's not important. Forget it. It doesn't matter." He said, his voice sounding even more hoarse than normal. Daisuke wished he'd never said it, it had certainly put a damper on Fareye's mood, for all he said it didn't matter.

---------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really wanted to do this in parts, but it's bound toturn outbig, plus I wanted to hear what people thought of it already. Please review! Save a writer!

By the way, even though I can't _stand_ sorato I do rather like Sora. As long as she keeps her hands of the guys, of course. )

And, lastly, I'm looking for a beta-reader, since I'm not really English and all that. Anyone care to?


End file.
